Snow globe
Limited Edition Mojave Landmark snow globes are collectible items in Fallout: New Vegas. There are a total of seven of them to find in the base game, and an additional four from the add-ons: one each from Dead Money, Honest Hearts, Old World Blues, and Lonesome Road. Characteristics The iconic Vault Boy appears in every one of the snow globes; despite lack of background canon information, it is safe to assume they are a promotional item from Vault-Tec Industries, much like the promotional bobbleheads from the East coast that appeared in Fallout 3, Fallout 4, and Fallout 76. The seven globes in the original game can be sold to Jane for 2,000 caps apiece, which will also add them to the snow globe display stand in the Lucky 38 presidential suite. Snow globes found in add-ons are displayed on a shelf located directly above the snow globe stand. As soon as one is picked up, 2,000 caps will automatically be given (with the exception of the Sierra Madre snow globe, which will instead give 2,000 Sierra Madre chips) and the snow globe will appear on the shelf. Locations Related quests * Useless Baubles or Fancy Trinkets? Notes * Snow globes are marked as quest items and cannot be removed from the Courier's inventory (unless sold to Jane). * Due to being marked quest items, snow globes have no net weight, despite being marked as having a weight of 1 lb. (Fixed in a recent patch) * If Mr. House dies, Jane will disappear, and it will no longer be possible to remove the snow globes from the inventory. However, PC users can use the console command to spawn Jane to their location to continue adding snow globes to the stand. Should Jane still be aggressive after spawning, use console command after having talked at her to stop all combat. * The Globe Trotter trophy/achievement only needs the seven snow globes not found in the add-ons; they do not have to be sold. * After they end up on the display shelf, the snow globes cannot be interacted with in any way. * DLC snow globes will be added to the shelf automatically and do not require Mr. House to be alive. * The Toaster in The Sink will shout out that it has a "super-rare Mojave snow globe", and all the Courier has to do to get it is reach down into his bread slot. Due to the murderous nature of the Toaster, this is more of an attempt to kill the Courier via electrocution. * The Sierra Madre snow globe will award 2000 Sierra Madre chips instead of caps upon picking it up. * The snow globes presented within three of the four add-ons do not have snowing animation, except for the Zion National Park snow globe. Instead, the Sierra Madre snow globe contains Cloud gas, and the Big MT snow globe simply doesn't have any snow. * The Lonesome Road snow globe is the only globe that is damaged- a large hole can be seen on the dome and the Vault Boy inside has fallen over. Behind the scenes Bugs * Sometimes you can only sell snow globes to Jane one at a time, regardless of the number you've found. Gallery Base game snow globes SnowglobeNellisAFB.png|Nellis Air Force Base SnowglobeTestSite.png|Test site SnowglobeStrip.png|The Strip SnowglobeGoodsprings.png|Goodsprings SnowglobeHooverDam.png|Hoover Dam SnowglobeMormonFort.png|Mormon Fort SnowglobeMtCharleston.png|Mt. Charleston Snow globes FNV.jpg|Snow globe collection in the Lucky 38 presidential suite Snowglobe msg.jpg|The message you get upon finding a snow globe Hoover_Dam_snowglobe.jpg|Hoover Dam Mormon_snowglobe.jpg|Mormon Fort Nellis_AFB_snow_globe.jpg|Nellis Air Force Base Snow_globe_-_Goodsprings.png|Goodsprings Thestripsnowglobe.png|The Strip Testsitesnowglobe.png|Test site Mt_Charleston_snow_globe.jpg|Mt. Charleston Add-on snow globes SnowglobeSierraMadreCasino.png|Sierra Madre SnowglobeDLC02.png|Zion National Park Snow globe Big MT.png|Big MT SnowglobeLonesomeRoad.png|Lonesome Road Snow globe - Sierra Madre.jpg|Snow globe in Salida del Sol North Snow globe - Honest Hearts.jpg|Snow globe in the Zion General Store Snow globe - Big MT.jpg|Snow globe in X-17 meteorological station Snow globe - Lonesome Road.jpg|Snow globe in Junction 7 rest stop Video References Category:Fallout: New Vegas items Category:Snow globes de:Schneekugel es:Bolas de nieve fr:Boule à neige nl:Sneeuwbollen (Snow globes) pl:Śnieżne Kule pt:Snow globe ru:Снежные шары uk:Снігова куля zh:Snow globe